The One For You, The One For Me
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] Lily and James are dating all the wrong people. See what it takes to make them see who is really meant for them.


"The One For You, The One For Me"

******

Lily Evans sat at the Gryffindor Table early one Saturday in December and stared down at her cold toast. She hadn't slept well the night before. All night she kept waking up after having nightmares only remembering a flash of green light. She was still staring at her toast, thinking about her dream, when someone sat down next to her. She looked up and saw the familiar mop of messy black hair that belonged to James Potter.   
          "Morning Evans," he said, piling toast and bacon onto his plate. She noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. 

          "Morning Potter," she said dully. Her nightmares always left her scared and sad. 

          "You look like you had as rough a night as I did," James said as he buttered his toast. 

          "Nightmares," Lily said. "Why'd you have a rough night?"

          "I was supposed to have a  date with Dacia. She was half an hour late. Then we got half way through the date when she told me she wanted to break up with me for Amos Diggory."

          "That's awful. She could have had enough decency to break up with you before the date," Lily said. After thinking for a moment she added, "I never did like her. She was too…touch-feely…with everyone." James snorted.

          "You haven't liked _any_ of my ex-girlfriends, Evans."

          "They're all just so wrong for you. Like Katrina. She didn't know _anything_ about Quidditch, and that's all you ever talk about. How did you make a conversation with her?"

          "She did all the talking. And anyway, you were the one who dated Frank Longbottom. Honestly, all he ever talks about is school related stuff. He's just so boring!"

          "We would study together. He helped me with Potions. And anyway, since when is it up to you who I date, Potter?" Lily snapped as she gathered up her books to go do her Charms homework in the Library.

          "Well, Evans, since when is it up to you who _I_ date?" James retorted. Lily wrinkled her nose at him as she turned to leave the Great Hall.

          "Morning Evans!" Sirius Black called as  he entered the Great Hall with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 

          "Morning Black, Remus, Peter," Lily said as she passed them. Both Remus and Peter waved in reply. When Lily reached the Library, she sat down at a table near the back and pulled out her Charms homework. _Write a two foot essay on the Fidelius Charm and its advantages and disadvantages. _Before she could start working, the chair in front of her was pulled out and someone sat in it. Lily looked up and saw her boyfriend, Stewart Lovegood. 

          "Hello, Stewart," Lily said warmly. She smiled and pushed a strange of her long wavy hair out of her face. Stewart smiled at her in a sad sort of way. He reached across the table and held her hand. 

          "Lily, I need to talk to you. Will you take a walk with me to the lake?" he asked.

          "Of course, Lily said. She packed up her books and followed him out of the library. The lake was nearly deserted. There was one couple on the far side that Lily couldn't make out, although she suspected that it was Sirius with some girl. The only other person by the lake was sitting under a tree near the Quidditch Pitch. Lily instantly recognized him as James. 

          "Lily," Stewart said, taking both of Lily's hands in his. "I've done an awful thing. I hope you can forgive me. You see, Alice Diggory was helping me with my Charms Essay last night and, well, one thing led to another and we ended up…kissing. I'm really sorry. It was awful of me." Lily started at him for a second before jerking her hands out of his. 

          "How_ could_ you? You told me you loved me, and then you go and snog another girl? I _hate_ you," Lily said, seething with anger. 

          "It was an accident, Lily. I hope you can forgive me."

          "Stewart Lovegood, I cannot forgive you. And what's more? I cannot stand to even be around you!" Lily shouted, then turned away from him and ran up to the castle. James watched the scene unfold, then silently followed Lily to the castle. 

          James, holding a tray full of chocolate, found Lily just where he knew he'd fine her: in the 7th year boys' dorm. It had been ritual for the past year that after a break-up Lily would wait for James in his dorm. He would bring the chocolate.

          "'Lo Potter," Lily said softly as he sat down next to her. 

          "How'd he do it this time? '_Want to see other people' 'Just be friends'_ or something original?" James asked, as was ritual. Lily turned her tear filled eyes towards him.

          "He cheated on me with Alice Diggory," she said flatly as she reached for a piece of chocolate. 

          "Those Diggorys. No one needs them, they cause too much trouble," James said. "And anyway, he was wrong for you. He acted like he was doing you a huge favor by letting you been seen with him." 

          "If you're such an expert on my love life, who should I date?" Lily asked as she took a large piece of chocolate cake.

          "Well," said James after thinking for a moment, "He's got to have a great sense of humor, a love of pranks, great in Transfiguration, be an Animagi, and be a chaser on his house Quidditch team."

          "Sounds a lot like a great guy I know. But I haven't been the only one dating all the wrong people- you have, too," Lily said, smiling slightly. 

          "Really, Evans. And what kind of girl would you suggest for me?" James asked as he helped himself to a chocolate covered cherry. 

          "Oh, Muggle-born, good in Charms, horrible at Potions, and Head Girl."

          "Sounds a lot like a wonderful girl I know," said James as he laid down next to Lily. They laid in silence for a few minutes before James broke the silence. 

          "You know how we haven't always been the best of friends or anything?" James said. 

          "Uh huh," Lily said.

          "Well, um, I like you, a lot. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Lily smiled. 

          "Well Po- I mean, James- I would love to be your girlfriend." She turned to face him. He smiled broadly. James pulled Lily close to him and kissed her softly on t he lips. They laid together quietly for a few minutes, munching on food from the tray. 

          "You know, Sirius always told me I'd end up with you someday," James said. 

          "Guess that means we should listen to him more often," Lily said. They looked at each other, then burst into laughter. 

          "Nah, that wouldn't be a good idea at all," James laughed. Lily snuggled closer to James. Slowly, Lily drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in James's arms. Her last conscious thought before she succumbed to sleep was that James would never hurt her. And he never did. 


End file.
